Fetishes
by Gamebird
Summary: Part 1: A character with shape shifting discusses the impact the ability has on his sex life. Not graphic, just funny. Part 2: Gabriel's desire for rough sex pushes Peter to his limits. Explicit.
1. Fetishes, part 1

**A/N: I thought this was a bit crack and I doubt it will make it into any of my various stories, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it. It's set in the Shattered Identity AU and for those that have read it, it's the beginning of April, 2011, about a month after the last chapter of Shattered Identity, "Resolve."**

**For those who haven't read it, I'll recap the points you need to know to read this: **

**Gabriel Grey/Sylar's memories were integrated with Nathan's. Nathan and Peter had a past sexual relationship. Gabriel eventually managed to renew this relationship with Peter, initially posing as Nathan and then later revealing himself as Gabriel. By now, all… er, most of the fireworks from that have burned out and they're on good terms, still together. **

**Gabriel (while posing as Nathan), hooked up with Heidi. She got a slightly different version of the truth, which was that Nathan's ability was to absorb other people's abilities, hence the range of powers he had. And that Parkman had inflicted the memories of Gabriel Grey onto him in order to stop him from gaining powers and being unstable. Anyway, they have a satisfying married relationship now and Gabriel sees Peter on the side.**

**Peter and Gabriel attend meetings of the Company board of directors at the Petrelli mansion where Michael Fitzgerald (canon character, enhanced strength, now somewhat mind-programmed by Parkman) works as a guard.**

**Oh, and Nathan had an obsession with nice clothes.**

Peter and Gabriel walked out of the board meeting and into the entry. Gabriel put a hand briefly on Peter's arm. "Hang on a moment. I need to do something. I almost forgot." He walked over to Michael Fitzgerald, who was watching the attendees filter out with a blank expression, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. He brought his attention around on the man walking to him with a hand extended.

Gabriel smiled at him. "Hey. I wanted to shake your hand and thank you for doing such a good job here." They shook. Michael looked slightly bewildered. "Good job." Gabriel patted his arm and released him, heading out with Peter.

Peter waited until they were outside to say, "That was nice of you."

Gabriel shrugged. "Seemed like the best cover for it."

"Cover for what?" They walked towards Gabriel's car.

"I needed to touch him, that was all." Gabriel circled to the driver's side as Peter paused at the passenger door.

"Oh." Peter looked across the car at him, over the top. "Why did you need to touch him?"

"Present for Heidi." Gabriel got in and put the keys in the ignition. Peter got in as well, settled himself and put on his seatbelt.

"Seatbelt."

"What?" Gabriel started the car.

"Wear your seatbelt."

"Peter, I _regenerate_."

Peter gave a long-suffering sigh. "Just put it on, okay? Make me happy. It's the illusion of being a normal person. You don't need to wear clothes either and yet you do."

Gabriel put on his seatbelt and laughed. "Would you rather I didn't?"

Peter sniggered at the thought of Gabriel going around naked, using the limited illusory powers that came with shape shifting to make everyone think he was clothed. "Um… no." He blushed despite himself, thinking less than pure thoughts.

"How do you know I really have clothes on now?" He was grinning as he pulled away from the curb, heading back to Peter's apartment.

"Because you hadn't thought about it before now!"

"You know next time we're in the bedroom I'm going to be in a suit that's not there, right?"

Peter buried his face in his hands. He'd given Gabriel a way to fulfill his clothes fetish without endangering any actual clothing. _I'll never see the man naked again!_ Trying to think of something to bring the conversation back to a serious topic, he asked, "So why did you need to touch him again?"

"I told you - for Heidi." Gabriel gave him an odd expression, something like a leer. Peter decided it must have been a holdover from the earlier clothes topic.

"I don't get it."

Gabriel took a deep breath and said, "Now… don't you go getting any ideas. I do this for **her**. I'm not… I'm not ready to do this with you yet. You've still got that Nathan thing going on in your head. I can see it."

Peter frowned and said nothing, trying to piece together the logic. He was missing something. He ignored the barb about Nathan.

The other man went on. "Michael's really well-endowed."

Peter barely caught his jaw from dropping open as it all fit together, including Gabriel's unexpected detour earlier into dirty thoughts. "You… ah… how do you know that?"

Gabriel gave him a level look. He looked back at the road for a while and when Peter didn't say anything, he answered, "I only have to shift into someone for a few seconds, Peter. I just kept going through all the men I'd touched until I found what I wanted. There was another guy about the same, looked Arabic. I guess I met him at Halo, but he's worn off already. I have to have touched them within the last few weeks, maybe a month."

"You…" Peter looked at his own groin and then back to Gabriel. "You… you shape shift into different men to… to…?"

"It was her idea, Peter. Not mine. You know how I am about my face."

Peter was silent, trying to tell himself that Heidi was a normal woman with normal desires and this sort of experimentation was also safe and normal. It was like dress-up, or role play. He was having trouble convincing himself of that. "But… she knows Michael. How can she… Aren't you afraid she'll…" He shook his head, failing to wrap it around the idea.

Gabriel laughed. "Am I afraid she'll dump me for him?" He laughed again. "Why would she? I've got everything he has. It's not like she's running off to Saudi to find that other guy. She knows it's me no matter what form I'm in. I don't know how she knows, but she does. That's the only reason I do it." He paused for a long moment. "Well, that and the sounds she makes." He smiled softly to himself.

"Shut up, please Gabriel. I don't want to know."

The other man smiled smugly at Peter, who had put his palm over his face and was shaking his head. Peter finally put his hand down and said, "Isn't that… an invasion of people's privacy?"

"Who's?"

"The people you touch? You really went through all the men you knew and checked them out in front of the mirror?"

"Sure." He was shameless. "Well… I left a few out, ones I wouldn't have turned into anyway, no matter what. Arthur, Parkman, you, her family, a few really ugly guys, the neighbors, kids and the elderly and stuff. You know."

"You already know what I look like."

He shrugged. "Yeah, and she's not getting you in bed even if it's me."

Peter frowned slowly. "So you're jealous of her being with me, but not Michael."

Gabriel pulled into the parking garage next to Peter's apartment building, which was what he usually did if he was coming up. If he was just dropping Peter off, there was no need. He'd always asked before. He put the car in park and leaned over towards Peter, tilting his head and approaching his lips. "How do you know I'm not jealous of you being with her, hm?"

Peter kissed him, smiling now. When they broke apart, he chuckled and said, "Come on, tiger, let's go get that clothes thing out of your system. I know you're thinking about it."

Gabriel grinned, getting out of the car. "Oh, my thoughts aren't nearly as naked as I'm going to be!"


	2. Fetishes, part 2

**A/N: I wrote Fetishes as a one-shot and of course, being me, immediately had to write what happened next. As it turned out, Gabriel-in-my-head had something other than clothes-sex in mind. Then to my surprise, some people favorited and story-alerted on my completed one-shot. With that in mind, I've decided to go ahead and publish part 2, though this obviously moves the rating over to M. This also references and builds on other M-rated stuff between the two that I haven't published.**

Peter shut the door and met Gabriel in the middle of the room. The taller man began unbuttoning Peter's shirt without preamble. Peter smirked at him. "You're really getting comfortable with me."

"Yes, I am." He paused to nuzzle Peter's now exposed neck, then returned to the shirt. "Isn't that a good thing?" Gabriel finished with the buttons.

"Yeah, it is. It's just… I have to remember how different things are." Peter shrugged out of his shirt on his own and tossed it aside.

"Oh, they're different all right." Gabriel looked annoyed at being denied the opportunity to undress him. To Peter's surprise, he reached out and shoved him hard, making him fall back two steps and stumble. A flash of anger went across Peter's face followed quickly by confusion. Gabriel took a step closer to him, cautiously, tilting his head to watch Peter's body language, see his uncertainty. He went on, "You've given me more slack, let me do more, do things I wanted but I was afraid to do before." He reached out and put a hand on Peter's bare shoulder.

Peter turned his head slightly, trying to read what Gabriel was getting on about. He didn't like being shoved around. The taller man pushed his shoulder less violently than before. Peter braced and refused to be moved. Gabriel grinned and stepped closer in a flash, kissing him before Peter realized that by cementing himself in place he'd made it impossible to get away quickly. Not that he'd really wanted to… he returned the kiss with interest, but remained wary.

Gabriel raised one hand to Peter's chest, stroking him while the other went to the small of his back, holding him close. He pressed into the kiss enough to lean Peter back. For a moment the smaller man tensed instinctively, then he went with it, trusting Gabriel to hold him. He didn't disappoint.

"There are a lot of things I'd like to do… want to do… that we haven't done because I didn't think you'd do them or let me do them." Gabriel spoke between nuzzles and kisses, gently showered on Peter's neck and shoulders.

"Like the clothes?" Peter asked.

"No." Gabriel bit him, hard, lifting the skin away from his collarbone and sinking his teeth into it.

"OW! Stop!" Peter jerked away from him, giving him a look like Gabriel was insane. The other man smiled and stepped towards him. Peter stepped away.

"Oh, come on. It's healed already."

"It still hurt! I've told you…" Peter trailed off as he recalled what he'd said only last week.

Gabriel cocked his head. "Yeah, you did. You said I could hurt you if I didn't get carried away and I let you heal."

Peter calmed down and looked off to the side, swallowing. "Okay." He blinked and moved his head stiffly. "You're right. I said that."

He didn't move away this time as Gabriel came to him, wrapping his arms around him and stroking, massaging, caressing. "Thank you… for not taking it back."

Peter sighed and relaxed fractionally. "You know, if you do that without warning me, then I'm… I can't relax around you. I won't be able to let my guard down."

"Then in future I'll warn you." He ran his lips back and forth over the now-flawless spot where he'd bitten him. "Not very sexy to have to warn you though."

"It's… It's not very sexy to me to get hurt."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah… which is why this is all foreplay to me asking for the main attraction." He mouthed the spot he'd bitten, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking at it, giving Peter a hickey that would last even less time than the bite. Peter groaned and ground himself against Gabriel, almost losing track of what he'd been saying. He'd always liked that feeling, even if he hated the consequences. Now he could have it without them.

"What… main attraction?"

Gabriel moved his mouth to Peter's ear, breathing into it, "I want you to hurt me." Peter stilled. Gabriel went on, "Take me. Make it rough."

"Gabriel… I don't think that's in me."

The other man chuckled and lipped along the line of Peter's jaw. "Oh, it is. I know it; you know it. You've hit me before." He straightened a little and gave Peter a sly look. "I think you kind of liked it. I know I did. Haven't you ever wondered why I'd smile when you'd hit me?"

Peter started to struggle away, but Gabriel's arms were around him and he tightened his embrace, saying, "No, you don't."

"Gabriel, let me go." Peter's voice sounded low and dangerous.

The other man purred to him, "You are so tightly wound, Peter. I don't think you've ever really relaxed in your life. Let it out. You can let it out with me. I want it." He nipped Peter's ear, putting enough pressure into the quick bite that it stung.

Peter jerked his head aside and lashed out at him, finally provoked to tap into his enhanced strength. He threw Gabriel onto the couch, on his back. After a second of hesitation, Peter leaped on top of him, his right knee coming down on the other man's hip instead of on the outside of it. Although he shifted to straddle him properly, Gabriel still winced. So did Peter.

"Is this what you want?" Peter put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders and shoved him into the cushions. "A little dominance play?"

Gabriel nodded quickly, smiling. "Hurt me." His eyes were bright.

Peter ground himself against Gabriel, noting the other man had the beginnings of an erection already. He twined his fingers into his short hair, getting a grip and pulling his head back so Peter could bring his face to Gabriel's exposed neck. He opened his mouth and ran his teeth across the sensitive skin. Gabriel moaned and pressed his hips upwards into Peter, rocking them together.

Peter released his hair with one hand, still pulling back hard with the other and sent his free hand down Gabriel's body to unfasten his pants. He continued working his neck with his mouth, biting and sucking. When his slacks were open, Peter slipped his hand inside and straightened Gabriel's cock. His touch was met by a surge upwards from the other man. Peter lost his grip on his hair and had to grab him again, putting his own head down under his chin to shove him down.

"Ah!" Gabriel's head fell back, yanked back roughly. "Oh, Peter. Peter… yes."

Peter worked up the side of Gabriel's neck and over his jaw, kissing his cheek and his cheekbone. Gabriel tried to turn to meet his lips and had his head jerked back even harder. He made a small cry and Peter felt his grip in the short hair loosen again. "You don't get to kiss me." Gabriel keened with pleasure anyway. Peter reached down to shift off Gabriel's pants, shuffling backwards. He needed both hands for it, but stopped cold as he brought his left from behind Gabriel's head. He hadn't been losing his grip - he'd been pulling Gabriel's hair out. He looked at the fistful of hair in horror.

Gabriel saw his expression and quickly said, "Peter, I want it. I want this. Don't stop. Please don't stop. It's just hair. I've probably already grown it back. I loved it when you did that." He rocked his hips upwards into Peter slowly, watching his face. "This is what I want."

Peter shook the loose hair off his hand and onto the floor with an expression of revulsion. He stood up off of him.

Gabriel's voice became higher pitched, carrying a note of pleading, "Please Peter. No…"

The smaller man didn't say anything at first, just unfastening his pants and sliding them off. Gabriel took the hint and finished getting his own off. "Shirt too," Peter said to him, then walked into the bedroom. He came back a moment later as Gabriel was tossing the last of his clothes aside. Peter had a bottle of lubricant. He set it on the back of the couch and climbed on top of Gabriel. He laid on the other man, resting his head on his chest. Gabriel frowned. A snugglefest was not what he wanted, but he put his arms around him anyway. He knew he was pushing Peter to his limits with this.

After at least a minute of lying on him, breathing and sharing warmth, Peter shifted and ran his left hand behind Gabriel's head again. Instead of gripping, he just combed his fingers through it, verifying it was all there - there was no bald spot or lasting effect. He swallowed and finally wound his fingers into the hair again. Gabriel made a soft sound of approval, but Peter didn't pull on him. Instead he moved his head to the man's left nipple and licked it, making the taller man tighten his arms around him.

Peter jerked back on his head and raised his upper body away from Gabriel. He knocked one of his arms off him with his right. "Don't touch me." He began to grind his lower body into Gabriel, feeling his hardened organ between them. Peter's cock was still soft, but as he rubbed himself against the other man it was stiffening. He bent his head back to Gabriel's chest, licking and biting around his nipples, putting as much pressure into the bites as he was willing to do. The marks faded almost instantly, but the other man's croons of joy lasted longer.

"I want you, Peter. I need you. I want you to do this to me. Bite me, hurt me, take me roughly, be violent, let go. Force me, use me, take me. I want you to. You're the only one I'd ever let do this to me, the only one who can, the only one strong enough to take me." Peter slowed his pace somewhat so Gabriel changed tacks, "You're the only one I love like this, the only one I can trust this much. I trust you. I love you. I love you, Peter Petrelli. I love you. I want you to do this to me."

Peter put his forehead on Gabriel's chest for a moment, exhaling. He was finally hard enough to continue. This was the most difficult sex act he'd ever agreed to. He put his knees together and slipped them between the other man's. Gabriel's right leg hung off the couch. The left he lifted and hooked his heel over the back of the furniture. Peter leaned back on his knees and pushed Gabriel's legs back so he had better access to him. He took the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hand.

"Don't get me too ready, Peter." At the smaller man's doubtful expression, Gabriel said, "Please. Please. I want it to hurt. I do, I really do." He took his left foot and ran it up Peter's right arm. Peter knocked it aside again as he had his arm earlier, but this time Gabriel smiled a little and brought his foot back to rub him again. Peter grabbed his ankle and put him back where he wanted him, saying, "Stop it."

"Am I making you mad?" he teased. He didn't move though, not wanting to push it too far.

"Yeah." Peter coated his cock with the lube, then Gabriel's opening.

"Oh!" He jumped at the contact. "If you're mad, then take it out on me. I'm asking you to, Peter. Take me now. Stop- Oh!" Peter slipped a finger inside of him. "Stop working me and just take me."

Peter shook his head but took his hand away, wiping it on Gabriel's thigh. He hooked his hands under the other man's knees and pushed him up as he moved himself in to enter him. Gabriel began panting as Peter pressed himself against the tight, lubed hole.

"Yes! Yes, Peter. More pressure. Push it. Force me. Harder, rougher, faster. Please!" He scooted down and lifted his hips, bucking into Peter and providing at least as much pressure as Peter was putting on him. Peter took a shuddering breath and started thrusting harder against him, feeling him open slightly around the head of his cock. Gabriel cried out at that opening, a sound of mingled pleasure and pain. Peter shook his head and blinked away tears. That had to hurt, but it very much seemed to be what the other man wanted. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Gabriel's hips, suddenly forcing himself into the other man. Gabriel screamed and writhed and for a moment Peter froze.

"No! NO! Don't stop God-dammit Peter don't stop!" Gabriel bucked into him, breath catching and straining.

Peter resumed thrusting into him. Gabriel's body resisted him, resisted his invasion of the unprepared flesh, but Peter gripped his hips and pulled them back and forth, tearing his way into him, forcing his hardness into the other man's body. Gabriel seemed wild at the violation, heaving under him, moaning with each thrust and shoving to meet his lover's organ. His hands stroked at Peter's sides despite his earlier order. Peter didn't care now. He needed every reassurance he was doing what his partner desired, though honestly he couldn't imagine what Gabriel could possibly do to indicate more strongly that he wanted this.

Gabriel's cock was fully engorged, swollen and on the edge of orgasm, a level of arousal he'd never had from being fucked. The only way Peter had ever been able to excite him when Peter topped was by stroking him off and so far he'd barely touched him at all.

"Oh God, fuck me Peter. Fuck me. Rape me, force me. If I'm going to be taken by a man I want it to **hurt**. God this hurts! Oh my God, keep going.. what are you…?" He looked up because Peter had paused again, looking down at him with a distressed expression. Gabriel thought about what he'd said and put it in his mind next to Peter's personality. He realized he'd slipped again, saying what he wanted instead of what Peter needed to hear. "I love you. This is a game, this is playing. We're playing, we're enjoying each other. God I want this Peter. Please, please keep going. Please." He shifted his hips against the other man.

Peter started for a third time, pounding him harder and faster. "Shut up," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to hear you anymore unless you're calling my name or just making sounds." He was entirely clear this was consensual - Gabriel had virtually begged him for it. He didn't want to hear 'rape' or "this hurts" coming out of anyone's mouth though while he was sexing them. He channeled his frustration by slamming into Gabriel's body with all his strength, letting some of his enhanced strength bleed into the speed and force he was using.

Gabriel hung onto the couch for dear life, mewling and whimpering, whispering Peter's name between pleasured sounds. Peter didn't realize the other man had even come until he felt himself becoming undone. He looked down to check his partner before letting loose and was at first alarmed to see Gabriel had lost his erection. Then he saw the sticky fluid splattered across his chest and the sated, slack expression on his face. With three final, shuddering thrusts, Peter spent himself inside him, teeth bared. He panted, holding perfectly still as he softened within the other man.

He lifted his hands from Gabriel's hips, seeing purple, almost black bruises left behind. Gabriel whimpered again as his fingers pulled away and the sensation, numbed somewhat by the intense pressure of Peter's grip, came back in a wash of pain. The bruises greened, then yellowed, browned and finally faded entirely as Peter watched. He took a deep breath. No one was complaining. He looked at Gabriel's face. The other man looked not merely blown as he usually did after sex, but entirely satisfied, flying high on endorphins.

Peter swallowed and scooted back. He inhaled sharply and paled. "Oh God…"

"What is it?" Gabriel leaned up on his elbows.

"There's blood. I…"

Gabriel sat up suddenly and put his arms around Peter, making it impossible for him to look. "I wanted it. It's okay. I'm healing already. That was fantastic. Hey… look at me, Peter." He caught the smaller man's eyes. "I wanted this. I _**thank**_ you for this." He kissed him, running his tongue back and forth insistently against Peter's lips until the other man finally opened his mouth for him. Gabriel plundered it, kissing him forcefully, passionately, trying to put into the kiss all of his feeling and desire for the act they'd just shared.

When they parted, Peter shook his head, body slumping. "You're breaking me. You're breaking me, Gabriel."

The taller man cocked his head slightly and asked, "Was there any part of you that enjoyed that? Because if there wasn't, then I'll never ask for it again."

Peter deflated even more. It had felt great, that was the problem. He'd been fascinated and aroused to see there was a way to top Gabriel that turned him on, where Peter didn't have to force enjoyment out of him and manipulate him to orgasm. After the debacle with the blow job, Peter had begun to think he would be bottom forever in this relationship. As much as he tried to tell himself that was okay, it was disappointing. Now in one fell swoop, he could regain some of the control in the relationship he'd been giving away and get something sexually that he wanted. He'd made his partner scream with pleasure, something Gabriel had never done before when Peter was in him.

He sighed and leaned against Gabriel, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He was losing some part of himself here. It was a strong echo of what he'd lost when he'd taken his father's hand and robbed him of his powers - the darkness flowing through him, that he'd embraced, absorbed, encouraged and made a part of himself. If he admitted this sort of sex was attractive to him, he'd be doing it again.

Gabriel tried to turn his face up so he could see him, but Peter resisted and with his strength, he won. "Don't. I don't want you looking at me." His voice was even and low, tense like his teeth were nearly clenched. "I liked it."

Gabriel smiled lazily and hugged Peter softly, then harder. "Good."


End file.
